Black Bulls Pokémon Partners
by Fiction Realm
Summary: Here are what I think, should be the partners of the Black Bulls!
1. Chapter 1

Recently, I have been watching an anime called Black Clover which is about a young kid named Asta, who dreams of being the Wizard King but he has no magic. When his life is in danger, he is able to summon out a tatty old grimoire with a five leafed clover, allowing him the ability to nullify magic.

Anyways, I love the series, especially the Black Bulls as a whole. They give off that feel of Fairy Tail with their antics but I wondered something: If they had a Pokémon partner, which one will they be. And I am not talking about a Pokémon team it is more Pokémon Conquest with a perfect link. Here are my personal rules

**1\. Generation 1 through 8**

**2\. No legendaries, Mythical and Ultra Beasts**

Down below are who I picked, BUT this is more of a contents page. The reasons and the moves, as well as items, will be on a different chapter each time.

But which ones did I pick? Well, work out the code and I'll see if you are right!

Key: A-1 Z-26

Yami Sukehiro = (**7-18-9-13-13-19-14-1-18-12)**

Asta = (**2-9-19-8-1-18-16)**

Noelle Silva = (**11-9-14-7-4-18-1)**

Magna Swing = **(9-14-3-9-14-5-18-15-1-18)**

Vanessa Enoteca = **(12-5-1-22-1-14-14-25)**

Luck Voltia = **(5-12-5-3-20-9-22-9-18-5)**

Finral Roulacase = **(7-1-12-12-1-4-5)**

Gordon Aggripa = **(7-5-14-7-1-18)**

Gauche Adlai = (**13-18. 13-9-13-5)**

Charmy Pappitson = **(4-22-2-24-15-15-12)**

Grey = (**26-15-18-15-1-18-11)**

Zora Ideale = **(11-18-15-15-11-15-4-9-12-5)**

Henry Legolant = **(4-21-18-1-12-1-4-15-14)**

Secre Swallowtail = (**13-21-18-11-18-15-23)**


	2. Yami Sukehiro

**Yami Sukehiro**

Yami is the leader of the Black Bulls. Gruff, uncouth and violent, Yami is one of the Clover Kingdom's top knights, specialising in dark magic. He is always in a bad mood and will threaten to kill you should you piss him off. But he does care for his squad in a twisted manner. So which Pokemon Would be his perfect Link Partner?

Answer:  
**GRIMMSNARL!**

**Why?**

The reason I chose this Pokémon is because well...JUST LOOK AT THEM MAN! They have a look on their face which screams "Fuck with me and you die!" They both have a look in their eyes that scream death! Plus Grimmsnarl's typing suits Yami to a tee! Yami has the ability to use dark magic. Magic is related to Fairy-types and I don't need to explain the dark typing. Grimmsnarl is one of three Pokémon that is a Dark/Fairy type.

**Moves - Main Moveset**

**1\. False Surrender**

**2\. Spirit Break**

**3\. Stomping Tantrum**

**4\. Fire Punch**

**Moves - Alternate Moveset**

**1\. Dark Pulse**

**2\. Hammer Arm**

**3\. Play Rough**

**4\. Shadow Claw**

**Item**

Focus Sash

**Nickname: Pitch**

The Bogeyman is someone of darkness where he scares children in behaving better. Grimmsnarl has a scary disposition so I name him after the villain from Rise of the Guardians, the bogeyman: Pitch Black


	3. Asta

**Asta**

The main protagonist of the series. He is the magic-less wonder of the Black Bulls with a tatty grimiore that allows him to use Anti-Magic. Rash and reckless, he uses his anti-magic blades to cut down the opposition. So I ask you this...Who will be his perfect link Pokémon partner?

The Answer?  
**BISHARP!**

**Why?  
**Asta has shown throughout the series to be using swords and blades as well as preferring to fight up-close and personal. Add in the fact that he cannot use magic narrows it down to the Steel types. Also his abilities are shown to be with the devil, a creature of darkness so a Dark Type Pokémon. This is where Bisharp comes in. Bisharp is called the Sword Blade Pokémon which refers to Asta's use of swords. It is also enforced by the fact that the Black Asta form is proven to be dark in the Black Clover universe. With the addition of the Knight like appearance, Bisharp was the perfect choice for the hot-headed sword fighter.

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Night Slash**

**2\. Iron Head**

**3\. Stone Edge**

**4\. Aerial Ace**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Throat Chop**

**2\. Guillotine**

**3\. Brick Break**

**4\. Giga Impact**

**Item**

Razor Claw

**Nickname: Guts**

Named after the Black Knight from Berserk. The both have a similar depiction being modelled after the Black Knight of legend and are known to use a blade wel.


	4. Noelle Silva

**Noell Silva**

Noelle Silva is the younger sister to the captain of the Silver Eagles and is considered the disgrace of the family due to her lack of control with her magic. Stuck up and arrogant, she refuses to take fault in her actions. It was through the help of the Black Bulls and Asta that she learned that no one cares about her lack of control. With a skill in water magic, what is her perfect choice.

The Answer:  
**KINGDRA!**

**Why?  
**First of all, the magic she uses is suited for a Water-type, so the choices are narrowed. However, the water-type is the largest amount of Pokémon in the dex, not counting the Legendaries, mythical and Ultra Beasts. However, her spells helped a lot to make the choice. Her magic all have the word's "Sea Dragon". That left me with two choices: Kingdra or Dracovish. Dracovish looks too much of a misfit to suit Noelle's personality and appearance, so there is one choice: Kingdra

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Hydro Pump**

**2\. Dragon Pulse**

**3\. Flash Cannon**

**4\. Ice Beam**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Clear Smog**

**2\. Water Pulse**

**3\. Twister**

**4\. Signal Beam**

**Item:  
**Mystical Water

**Nickname: Leviathan  
**Named after one of the legendary dragons of the sea in Jewish Mythology


	5. Magna Swing

**Magna Swing**

A grade-A delinquent with a hot temper and is prone to being disobedient and running his mouth. If one would compare him to a class, it would be a lone biker that loves to cause trouble. He is always headstrong and refuses to listen to anyone and will burn anyone with his flame magic. So the question is...Which sane Pokémon would be suited for him? Easy

The Answer  
**INCINEROAR!**

**Why?**  
Like in the show, Magna is nothing more than a hot-blooded delinquent with a penchant for going against what orders he is been given. Incineroar has a dex entry which states: _Incineroar's rough and aggressive behaviour is its most notable trait, but the way it helps out small Pokémon shows that it has a kind side as well.  
_This is what Magna is like: Hot-headed and violent but has a heart of gold

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Darkest Lariat**

**2\. Flamethrower**

**3\. Thunder Punch**

**4\. Iron Head**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Brick Break**

**2\. Acrobatics**

**3\. Earthquake**

**4\. Outrage**

**Item  
**Absorb Bulb

**Nickname -** **Ennotora  
**It is Japanese for 'Flame Tiger"


	6. Vanessa Enoteca

**Vanessa Enoteca**

The resident drunk witch of the Bulls. She spends a lot of her time drinking and napping but she does have a skill when it comes to her thread magic. So that brings the question? Who is her partner

The answer?  
**LEAVANNY!**

**Why?  
**Yeaahhh...picking a partner for Vanessa was not easy...In terms of her personality and appearance, I thought that Hatterene would work but after much deliberation, I decided against it. There wasn't anything they had in common. But then I remembered the episode where Ash's Swadloon evolved into Leavanny and they use the threads to find their way in the Durant's nest. I decided that Leavanny would be a perfect choice.

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Leaf Storm**

**2\. X-Scissor**

**3\. Electroweb**

**4\. Air Slash**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Steel Wing**

**2\. Shadow Claw**

**3\. Solar Beam**

**4\. Synthesis**

**Item: **Miracle Seed

**Nickname: Theseus**

Named after the Greek Warrior who fought the Minotaur. He used a string to find his way through the Labyrinth.


	7. Luck Voltia

**Luck Voltia**

The resident battle maniac. Luck is always smiling and itching for a rumble with anyone. His lightning magic is dangerous and fast as well as having the moniker as "The Ecstatic Luck". Socoiopathic and ruthless but has a smile on his face, one pokémon is the perfect choice.

Answer:  
**ELECTIVIRE!**

**Why?  
**Luck uses lightning magic, so an electric type would be perfect for him. And with the awesomeness that is Paul's Electivire as well as the creepy grin he has on his face. No brainer!

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Thunder Punch**

**2\. Ice Punch**

**3\. Focus Blast**

**4\. Rock Tomb**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Psychic**

**2\. Dynamic Punch**

**3\. Thunderbolt**

**4\. Fire Punch**

**Item: **Magnet

**Nickname: Raijin**

Named after the Japanese God of Lightning


	8. Finral Roulacase

**Finral Roulacase**

The playboy of the Bulls. With a skill in spacial magic, he should be a deadly foe...if he wasn't distracted by anyone in a skirt...Like a certain Pewter City gym leader...So who will be his partner?

The Answer:  
**GALLADE**

**Why?**

Finral is shown to be someone with a noble heart like the knights in medieval England. At first, I thought it would be Aegislash but I decided against it. Gallade is a Pokémon that keeps on getting paired in the fandom second from Lucario but Gallade is more like a knight. Its Mega Evolution helped it out a lot

**Moveset - Main**

**1\. Close Combat**

**2\. Psycho Cut**

**3\. Stone Edge**

**4\. Poison Jab**

**MOveset - Alternate**

**1\. Ice Punch**

**2\. Night Slash**

**3\. X-Scissor**

**4\. Shadow Ball**

**Item: **Galladeite

**Nickname: Lancelot  
**Named after one of the noble knights of the Round Table. Lancelot is the more use with a sword


	9. Gordon Aggripa

**Gordon Aggripa**

The silent, muttering Gothic poison wizard. He is only one word...CREEPY! Always muttering with a creepy appearance and tone, with skills in Poison and Curse Magic? Who is is partner?

Answer  
**GENGAR!**

**Why?**

Gordon's curse magic is related to the undead and ghosts so giving him a ghost type is the perfect choice. To further narrow my choice, his poison magic helped make my choice: The Gastly line's final evolution: Gengar

**Moveset - Main  
****1\. Sludge Bomb**

**2\. Shadow Punch**

**3\. Drain Punch**

**4\. Ice Punch**

**Moveset - Alternate**

**1\. Will-O-Wisp**

**2\. Energy Ball**

**3\. Dazzling Gleam**

**4\. Thunderbolt**

**Item: **Gengarite

**Nickname: Merlin  
**Named after the Wizard of Legend in Arthurian Legend


	10. Gauche Adlai

**Gauche Adlai**

This guy is one of the Black Bulls strongest wizards with an affinity for using mirror magic. He's also a creepy siscon. Seriously...He GETS A NOSEBLEED FROM LOOKING AT HIS SISTER! THAT'S JUST FUCKIN' CREEPY! But anyway despite that...Who is his partner?

Answer  
**KANTONIAN MR. MIME!**

**Why?**

Finding a Pokémon related to the feeling of brotherhood was a no go, so I had to go for a Pokémon that had the ability to wield mirrors and reflections. That narrowed my choices easily as there is only one Pokémon that could do so: Mr. Mime. But with Gen 8, there are two choices: Kanto or Galar. I decided on the Kanto version as it had more time to show it's use of mirrors.

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Psychic**

**2\. Reflect**

**3\. Dazzling Gleam**

**4\. Payback**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Fire Punch**

**2\. Solar Beam**

**3\. Icy Wind**

**4\. Trick Room**

**Item: **Leftovers

**Nickname: Rebound  
**Mirrors tend to rebound light, so that''s nickname. Uncreative but it's not easy coming up with nicknames for a Mr. Mime.


	11. Charmy Pattison

**Charmy Pattison**

The tiny wizard that loves to eat. She is always happy and a glutton. Plus she has a love for sheep...and for Yuno. Stranger Danger anyone? Anyways...who is her partner?

Answer  
**DUBWOOL**

**Why?**

Fun fact. I wanted her to have a Whimsicott since it was a wooly Pokémon. I also wanted Ampharos cause it's a sheep but...no wool. Thank You Gen 8 for the new sheep Pokémon...Dubwool! It's a sheep, has wool...Match made in heaven!

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Double-Edge**

**2\. Bounce**

**3\. Stomp**

**4\. Body Press**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Wild Charge**

**2\. Zen Headbutt**

**3\. Protect**

**4\. Cotton Guard**

**Item: **Rocky Helmet

**Nickname: Chris  
**Named after and as a tribute to the world's wooliest sheep, Chris


	12. Grey

**Grey**

The shyest wizard of the Black Bulls. She has the ability to turn into anyone but is extremely shy and uses it all the time. For a shy wizard...who should she use?

Answer  
**ZOROARK!**

**Why?**

It's a weird choice right? Why not Ditto, you ask? Simple: IT'S MY GODDAMN CHOICE! But otherwise, both Ditto and Zoroark can transform into anything. But I feel as though Zoroark suits her perfectly as one they are typically shy recluses that refuse to interact with people and also Zoroark may help Grey break out of her shell and let go due to it's impish nature.

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Night Daze**

**2\. Extrasensory**

**3\. Flamethrower**

**4\. Toxic**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Shadow Claw**

**2\. Focus Blast**

**3\. Aerial Ace**

**4\. Dark Pulse**

**Item: **Protective Pads

**Nickname: Houdini  
**Named after the world famous illusionist, Harry Houdini


	13. Zora Ideale

**Zora Ideale**

One of the delinquents of the Black Bulls. He is rude, disprespectful and an all-around scumbag in the eyes of nobles. He has an affinity for trap magic and uses it all to make some devilish pranks. So which Pokémon in their right mind would go for him. Only one choice...

Answer  
**KROOKODILE**

**Why?**

OK so a Pokémon that could use ashes wasn't gonna happen. There aren't any that can use it. So I had to look for one that was able to use traps. That is where Krookodile comes in. It's a Pokémon used by an evil team and is menacing in appearance, plus it's Dex entry in Ultra Moon states: "It conceals itself in sandstorms that Flygon whip up and waits patiently for prey to appear." If that doesn't say trapster...I don't know what does.#

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Earthquake**

**2\. Crunch**

**3\. Stone Edge**

**4\. Thunder Fang**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Aerial Ace**

**2\. Sludge Bomb**

**3\. Iron Tail**

**4\. Dragon Claw**

**Item:** Scope Lens

**Nickname: Sobek  
**Named after the Egyptian God of Power. It was said to have the head of a crocodile.


	14. Henry Legolant

**Henry Legolant**

The most sickly of the Bulls. He needs to siphon magic so he self-isolates and when it comes down to it, his recombination magic he can turn the base into a goddamn megazord. Who will be his partner?

Answer  
**DURALADON!**

**Why?**

Two words: Gigantamax Form! It looks like a goddamn megazord! How could I not pick it for this guy?

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Steel Beam**

**2\. Draco Meteor**

**3\. Solar Beam**

**4\. Rock Smash**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Thunderbolt**

**2\. Stone Edge**

**3\. Night Slash**

**4\. Dragon Pulse**

**Item: **Rocky Helmet

**Nickname: Dragonzord  
**Named after the iconic robot dragon of the Power Rangers.


	15. Secre Swallowtail

**Secre Swallowtail**

The last of the Black Bulls. Originally a magic bird who served the first Wizard King, Secre spent a lot of time in the form of a bird due to sealing the original king up. She finally comes back as a member of the Bulls and is a great support wizard. Who is the partner for her?

Answer:  
**MURKROW!**

**Why?**

Pays tribute to her bird form which looks more like a crow if anything.

**Moveset - Main  
1\. Dark Pulse**

**2\. Sky Attack**

**3\. Heat Wave**

**4\. Steel Wing**

**Moveset - Alternate  
1\. Shadow Ball**

**2\. Psychic**

**3\. Icy Wind**

**4\. Drill Peck**

**Item: **Sharp Beak

**Nickname: Nero  
**Pays homage to her original name when she was in bird form.


End file.
